1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispenser for a bottle and, more particularly, to an inverted dispenser for a squeezable bottle.
2. Related Art
Squeezable bottles are commonly used for storing liquids and gels. Often, such bottles include dispensers that retain the liquid or gel within the bottle until pressure is applied to the bottle to release the liquid or gel. However, such bottles require that the bottle be inverted to dispense the contents therein. Accordingly, despite having a dispensing mechanism designed to retain the liquid or gel, the bottle often leaks prior to having pressure applied thereto. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a bottle that can be inverted and not leak. The present invention provides such a bottle through the means of an inverted dispenser.